Donkey Kong: Air Raid
Donkey Kong: Air Raid is the third and final game of the Donkey Kong 2010s series and the sixth game of the Donkey Kong Country series. The game is a 2D platformer developed by Retro Studios for the Wii U, and was announced at E3 2014. It uses similar gameplay to that of Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze and Donkey Kong Country Returns, with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong are once again playable characters. Kiddie Kong also returns as a playable character. Development for the game started in 2014. Story One night when Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are sleeping in their house, a small bird enters the house. The bird, despite looking harmless, soon showed a mean side when he confiscated the Kong's alarm clock. The bird took out a walkie-talkie from his feathers and a muffled voice was heard from it. Comically, the walkie-talkie shouts angrily at the bird. The bird squawks to the walkie-talkie and flies away through the window of the house. The screen cuts to the Banana Horde under the Kong's house. The same bird with the walkie-talkie commands an army of birds to march inside the cave. After some time, the army exits out of the cave with a haul of bananas. The bird with the walkie-talkie commands the birds to head to huge birds at act as planes. The huge birds take off and grab the bird with the walkie-talkie and fly away. Morning arrives and the Donkey Kong is seen sleeping on his hammock. The ape will turn around and accidentally fall on the floor. DK will check his alarm clock but take notice that nothing's there. Getting mad due to oversleeping, DK runs out of the treehouse into the ground to see his banana horde gone, as well as Diddy Kong, Dixe Kong and Kiddie Kong. Donkey Kong will start pounding his chest in anger and roar at the skies. In a near bush behind DK, the same bird from the first cutscene jumps out of it while DK is roaring. The bird will whack DK in the head which will make the screen go black with many "hurt stars and chirping birds". The screen opens up to see a tied-up DK in the hands of a bird army. They are commanded by the bird general from before. The bird general leads them to the huge, airplane-like birds once again. DK tries to escape but is instead, put as cargo in the airplane bird's enclosed tail. While flying, the airplane bird passes through a thick thunderstorm that makes the bird agitated. DK (who is now in a barrel), starts rolling side to side until a lightning bolt strikes the enclosed tail. Making the barrels inside of the tail fall down to the ground. While falling, the steel barrel that DK is in falls into a tree. After swinging the Wii U Gamepad (or Controller) up and down to get out, DK smashes himself out of the steel barrel and triumphantly pounds his chest while howling to the skies. DK will jump out of the tree and pound the ground hard enough to make the screen shake. If playing on 2 or more players, once DK pounds the ground, he'll hear a call from the left side of the screen. He'll go to the left side of the screen to see a place with numerous barrels with Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and Kiddie Kong standing there. If playing on 2 characters and he/she chooses Diddy, the other two characters will be absent (same goes for other players and the characters they chose). The character will join DK and start the adventure. The heroes will then finish the 10 worlds provided and face off against the Avians leader, Avalon. Once the big boss is defeated, the Kongs manage to find a spare airplane bird and escape the level (which is self-destructing) and head back to their island, safe and sound. Game Overview Gameplay wise, Air Raid has similar gameplay to its predecessors but it also has its own unique gameplay to it as well. As mentioned before, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and Kiddie Kong are all playable characters. To separate them from being clones of themselves, they all have their own abilities. Donkey Kong is the most balanced of them all. Diddy Kong is speedy and can use his Jetpack to fly a bit, although his power isn't the best. Dixie Kong is the speediest character and can use her ponytail to hover up a bit, her power is only slightly better than Diddy's. Kiddie Kong is powerful but slow and has a similar jump to Donkey Kong. Unlike DKCR, the Kongs can all swim in bodies of water. 1-Player Mode In 1-Player Mode, the player controls Donkey Kong who only has two hearts. Diddy can also join in depending if his barrel is seen and saved. With Diddy, Donkey Kong has 4 hearts. He can also hover a bit in the air using Diddy's Jetpack. Multiplayer Mode In this mode, players get to choose their own characters. One can also play 5 players by 4 playing with remotes while one is playing by assisting the players with the Wii U Gamepad. Levels & Worlds The game has 10 worlds with each having one unlockable level, and have alternate paths. Unlike DKCR, the game takes place in Birdalahoo Island which is located far away from the Kong's Island. Similar to the Golden Temple, there's a last level unlocked by having all of the K-O-N-G Letters. The following levels are in the game: World-1: Wet Jungle *1-1 Terrible Landing *1-2 River Madness *1-3 Jumpy Raft *1-4 River Minecart *1-5 Dense Jungle *1-6 Refreshing Cave *1-K Birdy Marathon *1-B Cuckoo River World-2: Dry Badlands *2-1 Dry Path *2-2 Sand Escape *2-3 Fort Birdalahoo *2-4 Precaution Plains *2-5 Quicksand Run *2-6 Run & Break *2-7 Striking Lightning *2-K Avian Air *2-B Lightning Freaks World-3: Undersea Floor *3-1 Cool Coast *3-2 Riptide *3-3 Undersea Adventure *3-4 Steam Cave *3-5 Volcano Trek *3-6 Whale Pod *3-K Flooded Birds *3-B Lighthouse Light-Up World-4: Freezing Canyon *4-1 Subzero Boarding *4-2 Cozy Cabin *4-3 Skater's Rink *4-4 Crystal Cavern *4-5 Mining Crystals *4-K Icy Aeros *4-B Royal Rink World-5: Spooky Forest *5-1 Spooky Trees *5-2 Ghastly Canopies *5-3 Spiderweb Crawl *5-4 Phobia House *5-5 Enchanted Vines *5-6 Creepy Bog *5-7 Mirrored Valley *5-8 Ghastly Pursuit *5-K Crepuscular Temple *5-B Death From Above World-6: Neon Park *6-1 Free Enter *6-2 Trapeze Kong *6-3 Rocket Ride *6-4 Ferris Wheel Chaos *6-5 Flume's Secret *6-6 Railroad Track *6-7 Maintenance Needed *6-8 Kongo Coaster *6-K Park Controls *6-B Rollo-Palooza World-7: Craggy Mountains *7-1 Stone Road *7-2 Rolling Kongs *7-3 Catapult Canyon *7-4 Launch-Barrel Cove *7-5 Avian Fort *7-6 Snowy Peak *7-7 Mountainside *7-8 Prehistoric Dangers *7-K Cave of Wonders *7-B Terror of the Grounds World-8: Destruction Site *8-1 Fallen Trees *8-2 Log Walk *8-3 Monkey Path *8-4 Ruined Canopies *8-5 Construction Warning *8-6 Digger Track *8-7 Waterway Cave *8-8 Minecart Site *8-K Bird Temple *8-B Drilling Manager World-9: Army Takeoff *9-1 Tank Showdown *9-2 Airplane Ride *9-3 Dangerous Barrels *9-4 Rickety Platforms *9-5 Missile Launch *9-6 Sea of Tanks *9-7 Catching Missiles *9-8 Mighty Tank *9-K Golden Fortune *9-B General Hawkes World-10: Bird's Land *10-1 Bird Lane *10-2 Terrible Village *10-3 Dangerous Flights *10-4 Donkey Kart *10-5 Sacred Grounds *10-6 Volcanic Terrains *10-7 Misty Cove *10-8 Rocky Mountains *10-9 Cirque of Battles *10-K Forbidden Temple *10-B The Mighty Avalon World-11: Forbidden Grounds *11-1 Banana-Lot Highway Characters Main Cast *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Kiddie Kong *Cranky Kong Animal Buddies *Rambi the Rhinoceros *Squawks the Parrot *Enguarde the Swordfish *Tutorial Pig *Tender the Fire Eel Enemies Enemies found may be of the generic kind or part of the Avians, villainous group of the game. Avians *Ack *Awk *Terry *Terrence *Tweeter *Buckbot *Buckbomb *Squeekly Family *Pelico *Deep Fry *Soldier Ack *Soldier Awk *Aero (vary in size) *Dodo Bobo *Mockingbird *Slider *Flarery *Diver *Flame Turkey Generic *Froggoon *Hopgoon *Spidey *Arma-Diddly *Cling Cobra *Kowalee *Eelee *Piranha *Biter Plant (vary in size) *Ghastly *Spook *Tarant *Tyrant *Iguanolord *Monstrerr *Fireball *Creep Treep *Jaw *Jackhamm *Dozer *Claw *Possessed Barrels *Clowny *Jesst *Ringo *Crystal Monster *Crystalmite *Sandworm *Ripjaw (vary in size) *Blowhole *Urchin *Killer Kelp Bosses *River Fowl *Thunderbird *Pelicoost *Penguin King *Battrul *Ringmaster *Pteranodant (not the main boss but a boss found in Craggy Mountains) *Terror Bird *Aridio *General Hawkes *Avalon Trivia *Despite not being birds, bats happen to be part of the Avians group. **The group may be for animals with wings, not birds specifically. ***Same goes for the Pteranodant boss. *Ironically, Avalon, the Avian's ruler, is a flightless bird (he's an Ostrich). Category:Games Category:Wii U games